


My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark

by nai_nodayo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, fall out boy - Freeform, feat will's amazing voice, trash woop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nai_nodayo/pseuds/nai_nodayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Will basically.</p><p>Post Gaea war I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> hi i am absolute trash and i havent read BoO yet but ive been spoiled 929319 times
> 
> i just ship solangelo ok
> 
>  
> 
> i blame my friend so i ended up writing this  
> wil has a terrible singing voice i dont know why

Will Solace didn't give a single shit about the technology rule. He still brought his iPod and earphones to camp, you don't take him away from his beloved music. He doesn't use it for internet purposes so its always on airplane mode. So far, no monsters are lurking around him. Yet.

But anyway right now, he 's in the Hades cabin, jamming to his music through his earphones while watching over his boyfriend, Nico di Angelo who refused to stay in the infirmary again. So they were stuck here while Nico lay in his bed, resting. Not sleeping though, because a certain Apollo kid is being a big asshole.  
"MY SONGS KNOWWWW WHAT I DID IN THE DAAAAaaAAAaaRRKKkk!!"

'Oh gods. Why is this dork my boyfriend.' Nico thought, wrinkling his nose at Will and his amazing tone deaf voice. At least he tried. So much for an Apollo kid. Sure he 's got the looks, healing skills, the sun shining on his face. But one thing he didn't get from his father was the singing skills.  
"Will, please."  
The son of Hades closed his eyes, trying to clear his head.  
"Sorry sunshine... I got too carried away."  
He was smiling that sunny smile of his again. Nico waved him off and muttered something about at least singing the lyrics right.  
"It's not 'I', it's 'you'."  
Nico corrected him and frowned a bit. That song was one of his favorite songs too.  
"Oh. Well, sorry."  
Will, thoroughly embarrassed, looked away in shame.


End file.
